


Teasing

by LukeImagine



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fingering, Oral, Smut, Teasing, handjob, some grinding I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:05:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeImagine/pseuds/LukeImagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're horny, Luke "isn't".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

It's mid evening and you've not even thought about changing out of your pjs all day. All you can hear is the beating of the rain on the window above the bed and the slight chatter in the movie playing on the TV. You love days like this, happily in the company of Luke, snuggled under a duvet, blissfully unaware of how cold it really is outside. This is the 4th movie you've watched today and you haven't really been paying attention, meaning that now, mid-film, it doesn't really make sense at all. When you gently rest your arm on Luke's chest, he thinks it's innocent, just like all your physical contact has been today. But as your hand slowly glides down the material of Luke's t-shirt and rests on the crotch of his boxers you can hear his once steady breathing hitch. You gently move your hand, palming him through the thin material. "Y/N" Luke whispers, his voice cracking slightly. You hum quietly in response. "Yes?"  
"Babe, I'm trying to watch the film"  
"We've been watching films all day. I want to have fun, don't you want to have fun?" Humour laces your voice and your hand slips under the waist band of his boxers. He's already half hard when you wrap your hand around his shaft. "Babe I mean it", his tone stern now. You won't give up though. Your hand flicks up and down his length, twisting slightly with each pump and your thumb swiping at the head every time you reach the top. What you don't expect is Luke to grab both your wrists, flip you over and pin them above your head. Your legs either side of his body and your crotches aligned. "I. Told. You. No." His grinds his now fully hard dick down with every word, causing your eyes to go wide. "You couldn't take no for an answer though could you.". He slowly releases your wrists but before you even have chance to move them he speaks again. "Don't you dare move your arms. You and those hands can't be trusted". He makes his way down your body. One hand smooths up your top and the other tugs down your pj bottoms. You never bother wearing either pants nor a bra to bed and right now it's one of the best decisions you've ever made. He doesn't waste any time in circling your entrance with 2 fingers before pushing them deep inside. His eyes flick up, and you squeeze yours shut, not sure if you could cope with eye contact. "Look at me.". Your eyes snap back open. God. He's got one finger inside you now, circling quicker and deeper than you ever could yourself. Your jaw has gone slack and your eyelids feel heavy as you fight to keep them open at Luke's request. You're ready to protest at the removal of Luke's fingers until you realise his shirt has been pulled over his head and his boxers are making their way down his legs. You swallow the lump in your throat. He rests over you once more, his tip rests at your entrance but does go any further. His lips hover above yours. Teeth slowly sinking into it, tongue darting out to swipe between his lips, them now shining slightly. He allows himself to lean down to connect you both on a hungry kiss. You pull his tongue into your mouth, them rubbing against each other softly. Whilst you're distracted by the kiss he slides himself inside of you and you bite down roughly on his lip, tugging on it and earning a moan from Luke. Hot breath leaves a trail of goosebumps as his mouth makes it way to your collarbones and his hips snap against yours quickly. His teeth tease at the skin there. Your breaths leave your mouth in little gasps. "Baby, you know I don't like you teasing me like you did earlier. What do you say?". You're in the middle of apologising when his hand slides under your shirt to tease at your nipples. "s-SORRY" you choke out as he continues to roll the sensitive bud between his fingers. "Good girl. I'm close" he admits, letting his tough act fail. "Feels so fucking good baby, love it when you fuck me" you encourage him. He buries his head in your neck, biting down as he comes. He knows you're close yourself, kissing his way down your body. He bites your hip bones as he crooks two fingers inside you. He thrusts hard and fast and moves to mouth at your clit. The drag of his fingertips on your g-spot and the flick of his warm tongue on your clit is enough to send you over the edge. You let out a babble of "Luke yes Luke Luke Luke god Luke ugh" and your chest heaves. "Fuck Y/N I, you, that...was amazing" he grins. You poke at his dimples. "Who would've thought innocent Luke Hemmings was capable of that?" You giggle giving him a short kiss.


End file.
